<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] Two Blinks by margo_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575798">[M4F] Two Blinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon'>margo_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Blackmail, Breeding, Cowboy Bebop Vibes, Creampie, Don't Try To Struggle, Dubious Consent, F/M, Future, Medical, Nipple Play, Rape, Rough Mdom, Set in the future, Yandere, You Can't Move, blowjob, via - Freeform, wake up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a doctor in the future, who has resurrected a cryogenically frozen woman who you estimate to have been sick from the last great pandemic. You've been watching over her closely for quite a while now, and your attraction to her has grown every day. So, when she wakes up and can't even move or speak yet, you decide that your time has come. It's time to get payback on all the care and attention you've given her.</p><p>Blink twice for yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] Two Blinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script is all about obsession and toxicity.</p><p>Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!</p><p>Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.</p><p>I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! </p><p>I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go! <br/>https://freesound.org/ </p><p>I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!</p><p>[actions]<br/>*emphasis*<br/>(suggested fx) <br/>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Look - she's finally coming to...</p>
  <p>After all these years... isn't it amazing, Nurse?</p>
  <p>H-hello! Can you hear me?</p>
  <p>Hmm, it looks like she's not responsive just yet. Let me check her eyes [...] yeah, she's certainly awake.</p>
  <p>Can you nod, pet?</p>
  <p>...I'm going to take that as a no.</p>
  <p>Maybe we can get her to communicate otherwise...</p>
  <p>Can you blink for me?</p>
  <p>Hey hey! She understood that!</p>
  <p>... That, or, um, she just had to blink.</p>
  <p>Okay, girl, can you blink twice for me?</p>
  <p>Yes! Excellent!</p>
  <p>[aside] Thank you for all your help, Nurse, you can head on home now... No, I insist, I can handle it from here.</p>
  <p>Say hi to the family for me, okay? ... Have a good evening.</p>
  <p>(possible sfx door opening/closing as nurse leaves)</p>
  <p>Well, girl, it's just you and I now, huh?</p>
  <p>...At last.</p>
  <p>Okay, I'm sure you're very confused right now.</p>
  <p>You're... um... essentially... you're in the future.</p>
  <p>It's been quite a while since last you opened your eyes.</p>
  <p>Well, you were dying, from a terrible disease that had no known cure. We believe you lived around the period of the last great pandemic. So as a final desperate attempt to save your life, someone cryogenically froze you. We're not sure who - all the records from the time are damaged or lost. It could've been family, friends, maybe a partner. We simply don't know.</p>
  <p>What we *do* know however, is a cure to the disease you had, and good news! As if it needs saying, we managed to unfreeze you and cure you. You're in perfect health now.</p>
  <p>All we have to wait for is your motor and verbal skills. But that'll come soon enough, don't fret.</p>
  <p>I've been fascinated by you since you were first brought to me. It's rare that any ancient cryogenic attempts succeed or survive. But you... you did. Maybe it's sheer dumb luck, or you're special, hmm?</p>
  <p>Now, we need some sort of system if you can't communicate via speech or nodding. Will you blink twice for yes, three times for no? Can you do that?</p>
  <p>Mm, good girl. Already practicing.</p>
  <p>So, do you remember anything from your past life?</p>
  <p>No? Oh dear... unfortunately, all of your records were destroyed. We don't know your name, your history, anything.</p>
  <p>I suppose that for the time being, you'll just have to accept any titles I give you. Pet, sweetheart, love, *good girl*... *slut*..</p>
  <p>Ooh, that last one caught you off guard, huh?</p>
  <p>Would you like for me to explain?</p>
  <p>Well, of course, I know nothing about any promiscuity... and that idea *is* long forgotten, the idea of being slutty is thoroughly antiquated... but here's something you mightn't remember. You're a fucking sight to behold. I'd say men were practically throwing themselves at you. And I don't imagine you denied any of them. Of course, all of this is speculation.</p>
  <p>But here's the thing. You took your damn time waking up. I've spent long nights, looking at you. Staring at you, inspecting you... </p>
  <p>Ha, you only *just* noticed you're naked? Silly girl, don't you *know* a doctor needs access to his patient?</p>
  <p>Plus, *I* need access to my pretty little slut.</p>
  <p>Because that's what you are, sweetheart. You're *mine*. </p>
  <p>You...belong... to me. [chuckle] Isn't it wonderful?</p>
  <p>Now, you don't *have* to belong to me, but I'm afraid that comes with a price. You let me do what I like, and I'll forget the hospital fees you've racked up over the past few decades. I think that's fair enough.</p>
  <p>Oh, don't look at me like that.</p>
  <p>And if you're wondering if I touched you as you slept, I didn't. I considered it, but really, I want you awake, sentient, conscious to see me fucking you. All I did was sit over on that very chair, fantasizing about you, making myself cum for you, imagining you waking up so that I can finally have my way with you.</p>
  <p>And that's what I'm going to do, slut. You're not going to deny me either, are you? Hmm?</p>
  <p>Oh, two blinks, excellent. I mean, I wasn't asking. It wasn't really a question. I'm going to fuck you just like I've fucking needed to for so long.</p>
  <p>Tell me, can you move anything but your eyes yet?</p>
  <p>No?</p>
  <p>Well, still, mobile or not, I've wanted to feel those beautiful lips against mine.</p>
  <p>[kisses]</p>
  <p>So soft. So gorgeous. [chuckle] I look forward to being kissed back.</p>
  <p>Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. Even when you can't move... [laughs] this is basically just an advanced form of bondage, isn't it? </p>
  <p>[slap; low voice] You may not be able to speak, but you can still answer my question, slut.</p>
  <p>Mm, *good* girl.</p>
  <p>Now, to explore that body... Mmm...</p>
  <p>You can't move, girl, but I know you can *feel*.</p>
  <p>Like, I know that you'll *feel* it when I just.. *tug* on your nipple like that...</p>
  <p>Or if I *suck* on them... [sucking/kissing]</p>
  <p>Mm, I believe that even got a little reaction, didn't it?</p>
  <p>See? Look at that - your body's already responding. See how hard your nipples are now?</p>
  <p>Such a good patient, recovering so quickly, hmm? Yes...</p>
  <p>Mm, I've wanted to run my bare fingers down your skin like this for *so* *long*. No more gloves, no more chaste poking and prodding. Just letting my hands learn you, learn how soft you are...</p>
  <p>You look so delicate. So easy to ruin. </p>
  <p>[laugh]</p>
  <p>[slap] I told you already, slut. I take *good* care of my patients. Even if I do fuck you up, I'll heal you, and then do it all over again.</p>
  <p>Now, pet, can you open your mouth yet?</p>
  <p>No?</p>
  <p>Allow me.</p>
  <p>There you go. Such a pretty mouth. [spits]</p>
  <p>You mightn't be able to suck, but I would also wager you're unable to gag. So, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm just gonna... push you up the bed a little... there we go. So your head hangs off the bed. Perfect.</p>
  <p>And your mouth is still open... I wonder if that's because you *can't* close it, or if you *don't* want to?</p>
  <p>Hmm?</p>
  <p>Meh, I don't really care either way.</p>
  <p>I'm still going to fuck your throat. </p>
  <p>Blink twice for me. Good girl.</p>
  <p>(zipper opens)</p>
  <p>Okay, now let me just... Mmmmm, *fuck*.</p>
  <p>Your throat is so tight, and so *wet*. Fuck.</p>
  <p>Don't worry, sweetheart. I can take care of myself. You can just lay there like a submissive little slut, and let me fuck your skull.</p>
  <p>Mhm, fuck... let me grab that throat with both hands... Ugh, yes... and just fuck it so good and deep.</p>
  <p>[blowjob + moaning improv and/or suggested phrases: Holy shit, that feels so good... Yes, love, take it, all the way down... Such a pretty, slutty little throat... My hands look so good around it...]</p>
  <p>Hmm? What was that? Was... was that a little whimper?</p>
  <p>Oh, *good girl*, I love to hear that. Keep on taking my cock down your throat like a good little slut. Whimper around it. Mm, it feels *amazing*.</p>
  <p>Mm...</p>
  <p>Okay, I'm gonna just take myself out of your mouth... [groan]</p>
  <p>And I'm going to join you here on the bed...</p>
  <p>[laughs] Hello there, sweetheart. Do you like the warmth, the weight of my body on top of you?</p>
  <p>Two blinks... good girl.</p>
  <p>You kept me waiting far too long, love. And now, I finally have you. Awake, unable to move, submissive... It's a dream come true.</p>
  <p>Allow me to just lift your legs up on my shoulders..[grunts] And lean in close... [kiss]</p>
  <p>Mm, fuck, that little *whimper* again... Beautiful.</p>
  <p>God, baby, do you like that? As I tease that clit with my cock? God, you're such a little slut, already so wet for me, when you've only been awake for such a short while.</p>
  <p>I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you.</p>
  <p>Blink twice. Show me you want it. Do it now.</p>
  <p>Mm, good girl.... [groan/grunt as you enter her]</p>
  <p>Fuck, you're so tight... so wet... You're *gorgeous*, do you know that?</p>
  <p>I know you can't move, and that you wouldn't even dare try to escape, but nonetheless, I'm gonna pin these wrists down. You look so pretty when I control you.</p>
  <p>[fucking improv and/or suggested phrases: I fucking love this... Fucking you here, in your private suite... I sure hope the nurse doesn't come back to check in on you... [laughs] I don't mind, nothing's gonna stop me fucking my little slut until I'm good and spent... Your cunt is better than any other... You're just taking everything I'm giving you.... Those little whimpers... All that blinking, I can barely even keep count... I'm just gonna presume you're saying yes, because you *are* my good girl, aren't you? ...Nobody can take a fuck like you, love... You're perfect... You're so beautiful... Good girl...]</p>
  <p>Woah, sweetheart, I can feel you clenching around me... I thought you'd take longer to recover and come for me... but your body betrays you, hmm? You can't resist this...</p>
  <p>Well, cum then. Cum for me, right now, you fucking slut. Cum around my cock. </p>
  <p>Mm, *good* girl, just like that... Let me hear those whimpers...</p>
  <p>Now, I'm going to fucking breed you.</p>
  <p>Three blinks? Oh, sweetheart, I wasn't asking.</p>
  <p>We didn't detect any ancient contraceptive in your body, and I'm going to cum inside you. I'm going to fucking paint you.</p>
  <p>I'm going to cum so deep inside you... Get ready, slut... Take it, fucking take it, I'm gonna...</p>
  <p>[cumming improv, be as primal as you want here]</p>
  <p>Fuck, *fuck* yes, take it all, whore... *Fuck*. Good *girl*.</p>
  <p><br/>~~Afterglow~~</p>
  <p>Fuck, baby. I hope you don't mind me collapsing on top of you too much. I hope I'm not hurting you too much.</p>
  <p>I mean, [laughs] there's not much you can do about it.</p>
  <p>You're beautiful, love. I've mentioned it too many times, but there you go. It's the truth.</p>
  <p>You must be tired. We'll get you re-acclimatized to the century you're in once you wake up.</p>
  <p>Oh, and one more thing - I'm a man of my word. Your fees are void. You've been a very, very good girl for me, and I know you'll let me use you again soon, whenever I want to. Isn't that right, slut?</p>
  <p>[chuckle] Two blinks...good girl. I'm looking forward to hearing your voice someday. </p>
  <p>I'd better get dressed and see to my other patients. I wish I could stay a little longer and hold you... but you'll just have to take a sweet little forehead kiss for now. [kiss]</p>
  <p>Mm, get some rest, love. You need it. [laughs]</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Fills</strong>:</p>
</div><p class="">
  <a class="" href="https://www.reddit.com/r/GonewildAudible/comments/jl4kgo/m4f_two_blinks_script_fill_rough_mdom_medical/">Debauchery_Dan</a>
</p><p class="">
  <a class="" href="https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/jq2pcm/m4f_two_blinks_script_fill_rough_mdom_medical/">theworstspider</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>